jinchurikiwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manami Kimura
Manami Kimura is one of the four Sannin of the world, and a reknown hero. She was friends and romantically involved with Ryuu Sasaki before he left the Hidden Leaf Village. Manami is raising a boy, who is hers and Ryuu's son. She is currently part of the team which is working on getting Ryuu back. They have yet to learn what Ryuu is up to. Early Life Manami grew up to her very supportive and happy parents, who were friends with the Takaki clan. She met Hayate Takaki when she was extremely little, and always was dragging the green haired boy around. She loved Hayate like he was a brother from the moment the two met, and given her outgoing and cheery mood, she always wanted to do things with her 'brother'. Manami enrolled in the Ninja Academy at a young age when Hayate's parents had him join, wanting to be with her 'brother'. It was there that she met Ryuu Sasaki, a boy who would change her life forever, to say the least. Everyone seemed to avoid the boy, but Manami wanted to welcome the boy into her life and make him a friend. After all, everyone deserved friends and this boy didn't seem to have any. The three kids, Manami, Ryuu, and Hayate graduated at age 7 from the Ninja Academy and were placed on a team together. The three grew closer and became close friends to the point that Manami actually grew slightly attached to Ryuu. Manami noticed that Ryuu seemed to be acting differently, and didn't seem to get too much sleep, but knowing Ryuu, he wouldn't talk about it. By the age of 9, Manami became a chunnin as well as Hayate, Ryuu accomplishing this earlier. And then their team, Team 5, was no more. Since the three were chunnin, they split up and began working on other teams, but that wouldn't last very long. Suzume, their sensei, brought the team back together soon enough in preparation for the up and coming war. Physcial Appearance Manami did not always have purple hair. In fact, she used to be brown haired, up until the Battle of the Hidden Rain Village, when she was recovering, reacting badly to a medice they gave, which turned her hair to a very pale purple color. While she has be offered a treatment to reverse it, Manami has decided against it, thinking of her hair color as a reminder of Ryuu, as it is a lighter color hair of his hair. Manami usually has her hair tied up now, though when littler, she had shorter hair. Manami is described as a taller woman, with a serious look on her face all the time. She hasn't smiled often since Ryuu left, and does not seem to have cried either, from the lack of puffy eyes around anyone. Manami has a build that is built for speed, not strength. She is most definately a frail person when a person is able to hit her, and bruises easily, however due to her heightened speed, it doesn't happen that often. Category:Characters Category:Hidden Leaf Ninja